LA VENGANZA DE SAKURA
by ash no akasuna
Summary: SAKURA SE QUIERE VANGAR DE ALGUIEN DE QUIEN SERA LEEAN Y SABRAN ES UN ONE-SHOT SUMMARY


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a kishimoto

Empecemos la historia

Un día Sakura iba caminando por el centro de Konoha cuando vio a Sasuke besando a Karin, ella al ver esa escena salió corriendo a casa de Ino con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos.

Toc- Toc

Ino – ya voy, Sakura pero que te pasa por qué lloras –

Sakura – vi a Sasuke besándose con Karin TT-TT no quiero volver a ver Sasuke en mi vida –

Ino– pero ¿que no vive en tu casa? –

(Aclaración Sasuke regreso a Konoha junto con su equipo y tuvieron que quedarse en casa de diferentes ninjas y en el caso de Sasuke le toco con Sakura y casi todo volvió a la normalidad)

Sakura – sí, me dejarías quedarme hoy a dormir contigo –

Ino – claro te puedes quedar en mi cuarto –

Sakura – gracias Ino –

Sakura subió al cuarto de Ino y se quedo en el balcón viendo las nubes hasta que anocheció

Ino– Sakura puedo entrar –

Sakura – claro –

Ino– te traje algo de cenar –  
>Sakura – gracias –<p>

Ino – te dejo sola adiós –

Sakura comió un poco de la comida que había traído Ino que consistía en una pieza de pan y un vaso de leche y volvió a mirar el cielo que ya tenía estrellas y una luna llena muy brillante

Sakura – luna dame la fuerza para eliminar ese dolor por favor

En ese instante a Sakura le dieron ganas de desahogarse en una canción

Lied to me  
>He told me he loved me<br>And it was not true, I lied  
>He let you worship, I lied, lied on me<br>It was just a game and nothing else  
>It was just a cruel game<br>His vanity  
>Lied to me<br>Broken-hearted  
>And wet face<br>I'm so unhappy  
>I would die<br>Lies was all a lie  
>Wind Words<br>Just a fad  
>That a child had<br>Lied to me  
>And it was not true, I lied<br>He let you worship, I lied, lied on me  
>It was just a game and nothing else<br>It was just a cruel game  
>His vanity<br>Lied to me  
>Of all the love I swear<br>There was never anything  
>I was just another one<br>I loved him  
>Lie was all a lie<br>Kisses roses  
>False Carisi shook me<br>Lord you who are in heaven  
>You who are so good<br>Let there be no mark on my skin  
>In his kisses<br>Broken-hearted  
>And wet face<br>I'm so unhappy  
>I would die<br>Lies was all a lie  
>Wind Words<br>Just a fad  
>That a child had<br>Lied to me  
>He told me he loved me<br>And it was truly lied to me  
>I loved never loved me<br>He left that to worship him  
>The I lied, lied on me<br>It was just a game and nothing else  
>It was just a cruel game of his vanity, I lied, lied on me<p>

Toc-toc

Sakura – pasa –

Ino – Sakura no llores por ese bastardo él nunca va a amar a nadie ni siquiera a la única persona que lo ama –

Sakura – tienes razón ya no derramare mas lagrimas por el ya me las pagara –

Sakura paso la noche entera sin dormir pensando una manera de darle un buen escarmiento a Sasuke hasta que lo consiguió

A la mañana siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento

Kakashi – muy bien hoy cambiare a las parejas de entrenamiento Naruto hoy entrenaras conmigo entendiste –

Naruto – si –

Kakashi – Yamato entrenaras con Sai –

Naruto – Kakashi sensei eso deja a Sakura con Sasuke –

Kakashi – si ahora vamos a entrenar –

Todos empezaron a entrenar con sus parejas (y como no quiero alargar todo esto solo contare el entrenamiento de Sakura con Sasuke)

Sasuke comenzó el entrenamiento con un chidori el cual Sakura esquivo y le lanzo unos kunais los cuales Sasuke pudo esquivarlos fácil mente Sakura subió a la copa de un árbol y de ahí lanzo muchos kunais envenenados Sasuke logro esquivarlos casi todo menos uno a Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia y empezó otra batalla con Sakura quien ya había bajado del árbol lamentablemente Sakura iba perdiendo pero cuando Sasuke iba a dar un último golpe el cayó al suelo inconsciente Naruto y Kakashi se percataron de eso y llevaron a Sasuke al hospital

En el hospital

Sasuke – donde estoy –

Tsunade – estas en el hospital al parecer Sakura utilizo kunais envenenados pero no te preocupes ya elimine casi todo el veneno –

Sasuke – hmp –

Tsunade – solo te advierto uchiha que el antídoto tiene algunos efectos secundarios –

Sasuke – hmp –

Tsunade – uchiha los efectos son los siguientes no puedes mover los brazoz ni las piernas por un tiempo te darán dolores de cabeza muy fuertes y por ultimo sueños mojados–

Sasuke – o.o –

En casa de Ino

Sakura – Ino estoy tan feliz por fin Sasuke pagara lo que me hizo–

Ino – al fin lo olvidaste –

Sakura – si después de todo no es el único hombre por ahí –

Ino – tienes razón –

Sakura después de vengarse de Sasuke siguió con su vida y se hizo novia de Suigetsu

FIN

Notas de la autora: no sean malos es mi primer fic por favor dejen comentarios les dejare la traducción de la canción

El me mintió

El me dijo que me amaba

Y no era verdad, el me mintió

El dejo que lo adorara, el me mintió, el me mintió

Era solo un juego y nada mas

Era solo un juego cruel

De su vanidad

El me mintió

Con el corazón destrozado

Y el rostro mojado

Soy tan desdichada

Quisiera morirme

Mentiras todo era mentira

Palabras al viento

Tan solo un capricho

Que un niño tenía

El me mintió

Y no era verdad, el me mintió

El dejo que lo adorara, el me mintió, el me mintió

Era solo un juego y nada mas

Era solo un juego cruel

De su vanidad

El me mintió

De todo el amor que juraba

Jamás hubo nada

Yo fui simplemente otra más

Que lo amaba

Mentira todo era mentira

Los besos las rosas

Las falsas carisias que me estremecían

Señor tu que estas en los cielos

Tú que eres tan bueno

Que no quede huella en mi piel

De sus besos

Con el corazón destrozado

Y el rostro mojado

Soy tan desdichada

Quisiera morirme

Mentiras todo era mentira

Palabras al viento

Tan solo un capricho

Que un niño tenía

El me mintió

El me dijo que me amaba

Y no era verdad el me mintió

No me amaba nunca me amo

El dejo que lo adorara

El me mintió, el me mintió

Era solo un juego y nada mas

Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad, el me mintió, el me mintió


End file.
